lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Unorthodox
The horrible rape of a little boy draws the detectives into a culture clash between Orthodox Jews and meshira - secular authorities. But the search ultimately leads them to a 14-year-old culprit with a penchant for sexually abusing younger children. Summary A young boy was bleeding at school notify by the school security guard and was taken to the hospital. There detectives Benson and Stabler inform by the doctor, that the boy was raped repeatedly for months which he has substaintal scarring from prior trauma. The detective begin to the boy, name David Zelinsky, but, David refused to say anything which brings up even more trauma. After that, they talk to David's mother, Rachel Zelinsky about the horrifying events that happen to her son and the detectives might knew that her former husband had something to do with it since he had him last week. In the Williamsburg residents of Avi Zelinsky, detective Stabler and Munch question him that he had anything to do with it; but, Avi denies that he never hurt his son and blames Rachel for this believing that this events had ever occured in your world; then, Avi refer to them that he was never alone with David and was with his tutor. The detective demands the tutor's name, but he refuse, because an accusation like this could ruined his life. Stabler then questionally ask Avi that he cared more about the tutors reputation more than his own son; but, Avi responded that he still care about his his son; but, he can't risk it. Since, Munch knew his religion by heart, he told him to not to look the other way (which was in the biblical phrase). In the lab, the doctor run a rape kit and show Stabler that the pubic hair is much shorter shows that it is nothing more than a tanner stage two. Stabler realized that the suspect is an adolescent of 12 to 14 years old and thats why David was afraid to tell them. Stabler suspect that David's attacker is one of boys from his school; but, Dr. George Huang narrow it down thinking that one of them doesn't fit in as equal to other kids his own age believing he was picked on and became extremely angry; which gives the reason to attack David, a vulnerable weaker child believing that it will relieve him of his torment making him more stronger and invincible. Dr. Huang talk to David thinking that it was a boy that attack. But, David wanted still shaken and afraid that he doesn't want everyone at school to know. Dr. Huang understand that David is afaid; but, it private for the whole investigation and the only to protect him is to reveal who he is that did this to him. Then, David didn't show any hesistation, started to say his name, Jack Trembaly. At the resident of Trembaly, Detective Stabler and Fin took the boys down to the station wherethey begin to question Jack for the crimes he commited. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Adam Beach as Detective Chester Lake (credit only) * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Guest cast * Rhea Perlman as Roxana Fox * Bob Dishy as Rabbi Iscowitz * Mike McGlone as George Trembley * Cara Buono as Rachel Zelinsky * Alexander Gould as Jack Trembley * Braeden Lemasters as David Zelinsky * Adam Stein as Avi Zelinsky * Mike Doyle as Forensics Technician Ryan O'Halloran * David Lipman as Judge Arthur Cohen * Linda Emond as Dr. Emily Sopher * Noel Joseph Allain as Jacob Ribowsky * Sean T. Krishnan as Dr. Singh * Jake Goldberg as Adam Trembley * Lily Maketansky as Michelle * Anna Friedman as Ashley * Lindsay Wormser as Lucy * Jesse Dowdeswell as Chad * Joilet Harris as School Cop * David Rossmer as Dov * Joe Melendes as Reporter #1 * Lilli Lavine as Reporter #2 * Hollis McConnell Jones as Jury Forewoman * Zoe Lister Jones as Faith * Novella Nelson as Judge * Steve Antonucci as Orthodox Jew (uncredited) * Eliezer Meyer as Rabbi Elli (uncredited) References Pornography Addiction, Meshira, Hasidism, Beit Din, Kehilat Moshe Quotes Background information and notes *The conflict between SVU and the Orthodox Jewish community was likely based on two real-life cases. The first was the case of Shai Fhima, a 15-year-old Jewish boy who was allegedly kidnapped by Orthodox Rabbi Shlomo Helbrans in 1992. The second was the 2008 case of Yehuda Kolko, an Orthodox rabbi who was accused of sexually molestation. Both were cases which drew criticism to Brooklyn District Attorney Charles J. Hynes, who was accused of mishandling both cases out of fear of offending the politically-powerful Orthodox community. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes